Till Death Do us Part
by Elven Shadow Godess
Summary: This is sad!!!! Tissues kinda reccomended, for those who are easily disturbed! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own dbz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


When you placed the ring apon my finger

And we both placed our vows, to eachother

And said the tying verse

Till death do us part

I knew

The statement was true

Videl sat down the notebook, and looked out the window the her room, tears running down her face.

She stood up, and walked over to her dresser, placing her notebook on it. She looked at some of the pictures, on the dresser, including her, and Gohans wedding picture. She had put it in a special frame, with their names carved into it, with another carving at the bottom that said, _'Till Death Do Us Part'_, the saying was true. She and Gohan, were hardly ever apart, until a little while ago. 

"I always love you, even after death do us part."Videl said softly, as tears streamed down her cheek. She walked over to her bed, the bed that had belonged to she, and Gohan.

She flung herself on it, and began crying, harder than ever. 

She inhaled the scent of rose perfume.She smiled remembering how the smell got there.

~*Flashback*~

__

"Come on Gohan, we're going to be late!"Videl called out from the master bedroom, waiting for Gohan, to get out of the bathroom. She waited for an answer, but got none.She sighed, and began to spray on some of the perfume Gohan, had gotten her for a Christamas present. She was busy with the perfume, and didn't notice Gohan, sneaking up behind her.

Gohan crept up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, startling Videl.She dropped the perfume bottle, and it shaddered on the nightstand, and spilt out onto the bed.

"Gohan!"Videl yelled at him, blushing, and laughing a bit.

Gohan began to kiss her, pushing her down to the perfume, drenched bed. 

"Gohan, I'll never get this smell out!"Videl said, inbetween kisses.

Gohan smiled, and laughed a bit.

"Good, now you can remember me by that when I'm gone."He said smiling.

Videl giggled, and gave him a strange look.

"You know, I'll probably be gone before you, so it will be you, remembering me."Videl said giggling, as she kissed Gohan.

"Oh Gohan, why couldn't you have stayed for me."Videl said, as she began crying, into her pillow."I need you so much!" Videl cried."I was supposed to leave first, not you. Can't you see what you did to me, leaving!"She said, as she cried harder.

She layed on her bed, and looked at the dark skylight, in her ceiling. 

"I love you so much, Gohan."Videl said softly."I just wish I could've went with you."Videl said to no one.

She got up, and picked up her notebook, and pen, and began to write.

I wish we didn't have wedding vows

Then maybe

When you lose a loved one

They wont haunt you

I don't want to forget you

But I don't want to remember you either

Your face plagues my mind

Everywhere I go, I see images of you

And past things, that we shared together

Even the smallest things set it off

My sences run wild

I've cried so many times

When I think of you

I guess I'm being selfish

I'm not the only one who needs your presence

Your little girl, didn't even know you

And she asks me often, what you were like

I try not to cry in front of her

But it keeps getting harder, and harder

I can see her, in you

Her eyes, an exact replica of yours

I cry everynight

And make a wish

Every birthday

Hopeing that maybe it will come true

And that when, death do us part, that it isnt the our last time together

Our final kiss

Never shared

I never got a chance to say goodbye

I didn't even get to see your face, when you left

I wish I could turn back time

And make it so, I didn't say the things I said

And maybe you wouldn't have left

Now I regret it everyday

And it kills me, to know that probably because of me

Your dead

And that if I didn't come around

You might still be here

And you could still be sharing your wonderful smile

With someone more deservant than me

Videl layed down her notebook once again, and smiled at the thought of his clueless ness. He was always so naïve.

"I miss you Gohan."Videl said, once again.

~Diashi Mk II and Azeroth here I give this 6 out of 5 stars. How about you Azeroth what you give it. "Hmmph, this pathetic work wouldn't even get past a two." Bonk! "Okay, 3." Nope wrong hits him with Chi's frying pan again. "4?" Bonk! "Ow! Ok, ok 5!" That's better. "Baka." Bonk!, Bonk!, Bonk!, Bonk!, Bonk!, Bonk!. Well Azeroth is taking a nap and he has a nice new lump on his head now. Hehehe. Thanks StrDst for the Chi-Chi's frying pan. (Chi-Chi kicks down door fuming) Ahhh! Azeroth wake up!, wake up! "Who took my frying pan!" I put frying pan in Azeroths open hand. He did! Well gotta go save Azeroth from a deranged Chi-Chi Bye! Good job Strdst! J

Diashi MkII

A/N: don't listen to the note above, my friend just took a notion to write on my fic, and he told me not to erase it ! So heres my sad fic, I hope its angsty enough. 

Ttfn,

Stardust

p.s. please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
